Legends Of The Twelve
by elitemassacre6
Summary: Clarke Griffin the Skaiprisa and her dragon companion Soren wake up in a world far different than the one they fell asleep in. The world has changed, the many pieces are in play, and the twelve will finally unite.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own stuffs.

FYI: This first takes place three hundred years after the end of the old world, not ninety seven.

By the time you had cleared the noise from your head and stumbled back up to your frostbitten feet, Clarke was already in front of you, sure hands gently grasping strong shoulders; wide, frightened, icy, eyes staring back into your own. Warmth flooded first your frozen limbs and then your chest until the cold was no longer noticeable, and you spared a glance down at Clarke's medallion and the winking dragon eye held within.

You didn't have much time to silently thank Soren, for the ground shook under both of your feet like a heavy tremor, and then the thundering steps and savage howls of a giant could be heard coming your way.

"Now, Aurora!" Touching the locket dangling from your neck, you called forth flight and wrapped your arms around the blonde, taking off into the air, not daring not to look back at the carnage left behind. Neither of you had time to waste, Clarke especially. She couldn't die here, and she most certainly couldn't die _now_. Her destiny was much grander, as was yours; just in a _incredibly_ different way.

-97 Years Later-

Clarke shot up off the unyielding obsidian stone, coughing and immediately flopping to the cobbled ground. The spot between her breasts where Soren dangled burned, and she lifted the chain, grinning at the familiarity of the dragon winking. The eye shifted around in the amulet, using it's charms to take in the room they'd fallen into deepest slumber in. It was massive, the pedestal she'd fallen from sitting atop a large stepped dais which she was sitting at the top of now. Tactically designed.

"Go ahead, old friend, spread your wings. We've been here for some time. I'll stretch my legs." She blinked, the eye closing and the amulet losing it's subtle luminance as the massive dragon appeared in the room, displacing all the dust in the room until it surrounded her in a low cloud.

Clarke climbed down the dais, hand balanced on the hilt of her favorite dagger, practiced hands caressing the perfectly worn wood. When she reached Soren she raise her left hand to caress along the underside of the humongous wings, giggling when they twitched from the tickling feeling Soren sometimes complained of.

"So?"

"No one familiar, but there are others. None open to me, however. At least five within range, perhaps one or two more." Her voice was both deep and soothing beyond measure, and somehow also light and lilting. It was a gift to hear it's familiar tone again, and Clarke placed a tender kiss at the end of her muzzle when she reached her head. But she stopped, nearly stumbling back a few feet.

"Wait, what? _Five_?! Five..." Soren nuzzled her, wrapping warm, leathery, wings around the trembling woman.

"We knew this was a possibility, Klark. One we direly hoped would not come to pass, but a possible outcome none-the-less."

"No, I know. I know. Just...it's Aurora. This wasn't her fight, Soren. It _wasn't_. I dragged her into this. She could have lived a normal life."

"You drug her into nothing, Skaiprisa. Whether or not you believe it or we wanted it to be, this fight is bigger than any of us. If she had not taken up arms, would she or Bellamy had survived the destruction of Mecha? Would she have Octavia? All of this was written. You know that. I grieve her with you. But if we will stop the events already in motion we must go. Now." Clarke just nodded, carefully climbing up around the dragon's neck and onto the intricately designed blue saddle that blended in so well to the cobalt scales that surrounded it.

With a rush of forceful wind and a familiar whooshing sound they sweeping out of the massive entrance into the temple, Clarke immediately applying the invisibility incantation, glad of it when they passed a group of Black Dekators climbing the hundreds of steps up the White Mountain.

She frowned as they sped away, wrapping a warm hand around Soren's left horn. The dragon huffed, clearly just as concerned about the presence of the Black Dekators near where they'd been so vulnerable and weak just moments ago.

"Where do we go, prisa? The further we fly from the temple the clearer it is that more time has passed than was supposed to." Soren asked quietly as they passed an incredibly familiar statue, massive and green now from heavy patina where it had been shining copper. It's visage was of the Great Jacob Griffin, Clarke's long passed father.

"We need to find the Blakes. Though Aurora is gone, her line should have continued with Bellamy and perhaps even Octavia. I hope so, at least. I'll reach out for the locket. In the meantime, we should go to the Mountain Grove. I know you well enough to know you're starving. You can hunt while I meditate.

"You aren't wrong. The Grove it is."

-Somewhere nearby-

"Wait, did you feel that?" Octavia stopped, pressing her hand against her temple as the lightest amount of pain pulsed there for a second before it was soothed with warmth. Next to her, Mirilieth, condensed into a mostly humanoid form frowned, looking up at the sky to the south there was nothing standing out but the titan that was the statue of Jacob Griffin, but she felt that subtle pulse too, though she couldn't be sure that it hadn't come from Octavia and their link.

"Yes... but what was that? Almost like-"

"Yeah. I thought so too. But that's impossible right? There's only us along with Heda and General Anya in Polis. They sent us, they wouldn't follow, right? We've earned our place."

"Worry not, little one. We have. I spoke with Costia and Tris before we departed. They have the utmost faith in us. In you, Octavia."

Their quest was to follow the Black Dekators as they left the 'City of Light' and dispose of them before they could grab the freshly awoken Skaiprisa and Soren while they were weak. Octavia had realized the best plan was to follow all the way to the temple, listen to everything that was said between the twisted warriors for the sake of intel, and force them to fight a battle on two fronts when they attempted to defeat the Princess and the Great Draconis.

Now though, they could hear trouble from up ahead as the Black Dekators entered the temple. Swiftly, they followed to it's entrance, finding the entire place devoid of other presence.

Octavia and Mirilieth attacked, taking down first two and then four of the soldiers until only five remained. Putrid blood dripped from their blades and Mirilieth grew in size to tower over them all, standing to nearly ten feet before she stopped.

Before long, the rest were dead, choking on their own sick blood during their last, tortured, moments. Frowning, Octavia took the blade of the last one, recognizing that it most certainly didn't belong to him. It was of elven origin and for some reason looked strikingly familiar, though the young warrior couldn't put her finger on exactly why that was. She held it out to Mirilieth, who had shrunk back to size and examined the blade closely.

"Whoever it belongs to, we'll have to worry about it later. They aren't here, which means they've gone already. We head back to the Grove. Heda will want to know we missed them. Hop on." The dragon swiftly shifted back into her familiar, sleek, form. Bright silver with large, familiar hazel eyes. Octavia climbed on and strapped the new sword into one of the scabbards that hung from the saddle as they took off, on their way to the Mountain Grove.

-50 Miles East, Forest On The Outskirts Of The Village Of Arkadia-

"Oh for _fucks sake_ Wick, stop complaining. Who's the one with the gimp leg here, huh?"

"Look, I'm an engineer. I'm not used to all of this hiking and shit. I'd rather be working on the generator project any day. Geez, how are you even so used to doing all this shit already? We've only been here for a few months." Rolling her eyes at him and continuing to search through the scattered components of the Ark's old comm antenna, Raven quietly cheered when she finally found another useful chipset, placing it carefully in her bag.

"No. _You've_ only been here for a six months. I've been here for a year. You wanna work on the generator project, go work on it. I don't need you out here slowing me down anyway. You're fucking useless." He huffed and stalked off, tossing the two chips he'd found her way. She staggered to catch them, fully intent on eviscerating that asshole when she got back home.

Tripping on a hidden root, she tripped and tumbled, barely able to cradle the bag next to her stomach while she tumbled down a steep incline and landed on harsh marble. Raven wheezed and stared up at the sky above her and rocky wall she'd fallen down. It was a miracle she hadn't broken or twisted anything to begin with.

The issue was it was an at least a fifteen foot climb and despite the roots and sturdy looking hand and foot holds she knew she wouldn't make it out with her leg the way it was.

"Wick!" She screamed as loudly as possible for nearly twenty minutes until she gave up, reaching into her other pack for her canteen to drink from, finally glancing around her surroundings.

She just now noticed her surroundings for the first time, unable to hold in a shocked gasp. She was standing in a highly intact Draconis temple, torches now lit because of her presence, she guessed. That's how she'd been told it worked. Old charms showing their resilience. Half the torches burned red and the others gold, alternating along the long hallway before her.

Slowing crawling to her knees, Raven touched the somewhat worn symbol of the Draconis on the smooth floor, hissing when her finger was pricked by the sharp edge of the dragon's teeth, a few drops of blood welling to the surface before it dripped to the floor.

Finally getting to her feet, sucking her tender fingertip between her lips, she was barely steady when the view in front of her disappeared and a loud whooshing sound filled her ears.

Less than a second later, she was no longer in the entry hall, and was instead standing in a well lit and massive room, old but well kept sets of armor set against each wall. She stepped forward to examine one but was halted when a pedestal appeared in front of her, the visage of Jacob Griffin and his Draconis appearing upon it.

"Reivon kom Skaikru. Yu laik hir."

"Gonasleng, Cerulean. She doesn't speak Trigadesleng. Not yet, at least. Right, Raven?"

"Right. But I'm working on it. Bought a few books from Trikru traders. You're a _whisper_. Both of you. But why would you activate for me..?"

"You, Raven kom Skaikru, are more important than you would have ever guessed. Though some may not see it, your destiny; your future... is bigger than being the truly amazing mechanic you are. And not just because you are one of the Twelve."

"The Twelve?" Why did that sound familiar? Jake bumped his shoulder into the large dragon's as if it would have any effect, and Raven had to chuckle, breathing deep to keep it from turning into a maniacal cackle. Her? Important? Destined for greatness? They must have the wrong girl. Clearly.

"Look, not that I don't appreciate the confidence boost and everything, but I'm not who you think I am. I'm just a crippled mechanic who's 'future' and 'destiny' is to continue being an overworked, unappreciated genius. I'm sorry to disappoint you. I really am. You've been stuck here for more than a hundred years waiting for _me_ of all people, and that sucks, honestly.

"But I'm not some brave Trikru warrior, some legendary Floukru swashbuckler. I'm just a fucking mechanic, guys. That's it. That's all I'm useful for."

She may have seemed flippant, but it hurt just as much to say as it had always hurt to hear, and she winced at her words hit their mark and caused that same familiar ache and loneliness in chest. She really did wish she was who they thought she was, so maybe she could _do_ something _important_.

 _Feel_ important. To someone or for something. Anything. But she'd long ago learned her lesson, and hope for someone like her always, always led to pain and disappointment.

She grimaced as the tiny whispers standing on the pedestal grew until at their real world sizes, Cerulean laying on the floor, head on his claws with a sort of almost pout twisting his features. Jake, however, seemed to solidify quite a bit, and placed two warm hands on her shoulders. One of the kindest smiles she'd ever been witness to curved his lips and he rubbed the stiffness from her posture until she relaxed some.

"I know how you have lived, Raven. I know what you've endured. With your mother especially. The pain, the fear, the anger, the regret. I understand. I really do. I know that pain intimately. That betrayal. It shaped me into the man I was. Just as it has shaped you. You are more than you know. More than even you will come to know.

"I keep telling you I'm not who you think I am. I'm _nothing_." Cerulean whined in a odd draconic way, then nudged her thigh, and from across the room there could be heard a strange, dry, cracking sound before something seemed to shatter.

Jake grinned and dropped his hands from her shoulders, stepping back as a bundle of golden scales flew towards her and bowled her over.

"Holy shit!" She squeaked, flinching away from the pink tongue licking at her face. She finally sat up, cradling the tiny dragon in her arms and getting a look at him.

"Chill out with all the licking lil'bit. I need this beautiful face here slobber free, thanks." The little dragon, scales brilliant gold and underbelly still soft, ignored her request and licked her again. Unable to keep her gleeful chuckle in, Raven finally stood back to feet carefully.

The drag mewled softly, cuddling up under her neck.

"So now you see what we meant, Reivon."

"Rei...Rei-von." The little dragon said, voice soft and sweet.

"Yep, that's me. What about you, little guy?"

"He turned his head to the side, looking remarkably like the dogs and puppies Raven used to watch in the old movies with Finn.

"Raven, meet Xeinon. Your Draconis." She looked down at the young, adorable, dragon then back at Jake and then Cerulean, chuckling.

"He's mine?"

"As you are his. As you know, relationships between people and dragons aren't like, for example, a warrior and her horse. There is no ownership. Cerulean was only mine in the same sense that I was his. Do you understand?" She nodded, caressing the dragon's head carefully, minding the tiny little newborn feathers she knew all bird's of prey were born with and kept until adolescence.

"I understand. I raise him, protect him, until we're both ready to stand by each other's sides. He's a bird of prey, so it should only be six to nine months before he reaches maturity, right little buddy?" She caressed his head again, huffing when he flew from her arms to drop to the floor, immediately investigating her leg and the brace surrounding it.

Before she could warn him of being careful, his jaws clamped down on the salvaged steel and he tore it free like it was made of soft wax, an immediate rush of his fire rushing over her jeans until they burned away, the fire not burning her but instead soothing the pain first falling to the floor then standing had produced. Carefully, he licked at her scars, and she gasped as she felt her leg strengthen, bending her knee to test what he'd done.

"What did he do?"

"Healed you. It's only possible with the most devoted draconis. Those who love their counterparts and know that love is returned." She frowned, hopping around on her feet. Nothing hurt, at least nothing in her leg. She reached down to pick him up, soothing her hand over his feathers and pressing a kiss to his muzzle.

"Mochof, Xeinon."

"Pro, Reivon." Humming and choosing not to hide the massive grin that was already curving her lips, she turned back to a smiling Jake and Cerulean.

"Thank you. You know, for giving me a real purpose. Something to actually fucking believe in, I guess. And a friend, too, obviously. Preciate ya! Is there anything I can do for you?" Jake and Cerulean both glanced at each other, clearly making some decision together before Jake nodded.

"There's a blue crystal in the pedestal. It holds; well... us. The fact that you're here means Clarke is awake. As has been said, as you have read. The princess awakens, the warrior follows, the guardian protects, the commander awaits, the general prepares, the wizard rescues."

"The Guardian. I'm the Guardian?"

"Sha." Cerulean spoke quietly, kind eyes focused elsewhere. On Xeinon, who had crawled atop her shoulder and sat there now staring at the much larger dragon.

"Okay. That I know what to do with. The Guardian. The protector of the weak. The voice for those without one."

"Exactly. That is exactly who you are. Now, the crystal. Take it with you, keep it safe. Clarke deserves a chance to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? But you're on the crystal permanently, right? Why would she have to?"

"It can only contain these whispers of us for so long. Something more powerful would be needed otherwise."

"I can _do_ that Jake. I found this in some ruins a few weeks after the hundred landed. It protected me from the fog. It can hold you, I'm sure of it. If that's something you want. More time with your daughter." Reaching under her collar, Raven retrieved the heavy green crystal that had stayed around her neck since that day that felt so long ago.

"That! It's the wizards stone! You're the best, kid. If you can get to the Mountain Grove, Wells can help you transfer us to that."

"Then it's a deal. Guessing this place isn't on a map. How do I get there? Where is it?" He frowned, tapping his fingers against his forearm while he glanced around the large room. His eyes stopped on a particular set of armor and he grinned. The armor was dark and almost foreboding, but the more Raven looked at it the more familiar and soft it seemed. The metal was a deep dark grey, and it's curves were elegant and beautiful.

"Perfect! Look, put that armor on. It's charmed. Basically, you'll be able to fly. To be honest it was sort of made for you."

"For me?"

"Made by a friend of mine for the Guardian. That being you. It should fit no problem." We'll go back into the crystal. You put it on, take the crystal with you when you go." He grinned and then winked at her before both and Cerulean disappeared.

-Some Time Later-

Half an hour later, after a little struggle, Raven had the armor on. It had looked and even felt heavy piece by piece, but now it was on her she couldn't even notice the weight. There was a sword in a scabbard on the wall above the armor and she strapped that on, it's weight too diminishing immediately. Stalking over to the pedestal, she retrieved the blue whisper crystal and packed it away carefully behind her chestplate before she and Xeinon stalked down long hallways, the little dragon leading the way towards the whole she'd fallen down.

"Shoulder, Xeinon" She breathed deep, and once he was safe upon her shoulder, tiny claws digging securely into her pauldron, she bent her knees and jumped, flailing wildly until she landed softly on the dirt above on bended knee. Standing, Raven looked towards where the village was, debating dropping of the recovered chips to them for a few moments before she decided to leave the components in a rough sack near where she and Wick had been arguing hours before. The sun was close to setting and she didn't have much time to get to the Grove if she wanted to help the Sky Princess see her father again, in one form or another.

With a gentle lick to her cheek, Xeinon encouraged her, and she jumped again, this time much higher; far above the trees below. In fact she could see Arkadia. She was hovering already, and she turned towards the southwest, kicking her boots together and yelping in surprise and excitement as she jetted off towards this Mountain Grove that held her future in it's midst.

-100 miles northeast-

Wells Jaha once again watched as his father ordered for the dragon Tyssis to burn another innocent alive. The dragon obeyed; the ashes were swept away with the wind, and Wells felt sympathy for both the victim and the perpetrator swell in his chest.

Dull grey eyes, once blue, locking onto his own for only a second; but the immense shame and pain was evident. The white dragon had never enjoyed having to do such things, had never wanted it. But Thelonious Jaha was quite often a terrifying man, and the hold he had over Tyssis The Champion of Light had seemed absolute for so long that he had forgotten that almost nothing on the earth was absolute.

Even this. Especially this. His father had grown lazy over time, eventually ignoring the warning he had been given about strengthening the magical chains of Dominion over the dragon daily.

Now, after measuring and testing for the last year, it was time. Finally time. He nodded at Tyssis, touching his hand to his heart as a promise then standing to clap his hand over his father's back in the pretense of congratulations. On the opposite side of the throne, both Blake and Pike were doing the same thing but in earnest, Bellamy waving forwards the next victim with sickening glee.

The boy was thin and clearly malnourished, bruises and blood covering nearly every inch of visible skin. Monty. That was his name, Wells remembered. One of his duties had been as apprentice palace brewer. The Prince's dark eyes softened as he gazed down at the abused teenager, and a plan hatched in his mind within seconds. One that would tie in nicely to those already meant to be carried out today.

"This _traitor_... should he not be tortured, father? Ripped apart limb by limb and kept alive to watch The Champion devour pieces of him?" His father looked up at him, a gleeful smile stretching his lips.

"You, my son, are brilliant. And your idea has merit. Perhaps that's what we'll do. After all, the boy did free a large group of the palace's slaves. He must pay for our losses. You can keep him alive?"

"I can. Perhaps the three of us can even partake, if we may, father. If we heat our blades we can flay him alive and he won't lose enough blood to die. Then he can watch himself be eaten." Bellamy chuckled, shaking his hand firmly though his mind was obviously already lost in the fantasy of the elaborate torture Wells had thought up.

"Go ahead. This sounds like exactly the right kind of spectacle to teach the slaves who they serve."

Well's nodded, bowing his head before he climbed down the stepped dais and drew his sword, petting Tyssis on the head and silently asking him to heat the blade. The dragon did as asked, but his large brows furrowed, it was obvious he was worried. When Pike and Bellamy came down and stood close enough events set into motion and Wells grabbed the clearly frightened young Monty and did something no one on the gigantic castle balcony expected.

He danced backwards, dragging the malnourished Monty with him and swung his sword backwards, slicing clean through flesh and bone and sending Pikes head rolling to the cobblestone. Quickly, he snatched the Auroran amulet from around Bellamy's neck and snapped his fingers before the larger man could react with more than a rageful expression. A second later, the entire scene was frozen with the exception of him, the dragon, and the boy, and he sliced clean through Tyssis' chains, climbing up onto the rarely used saddle and pulled the lanky boy up in front of him.

The great white dragon pumped his massive wings once and they were off, clearing the castle and the surrounding mountain in merely seconds. He reached forward to rub smooth scales, using a routinely practiced spell to dispel the last of his father's hold on the humongous Draconis.

"You saved me... you...why?"

"No one deserved to die the way those people did. I'm just sorry I had to wait as long as I did for the bonds of domination to shatter." He placed his hands on the boys hips, closing his eyes to push healing magic through Monty's body, smiling when it seemed he'd fixed most if not all of the damage.

"Thank you. Will you take me home? Back to Arkadia I mean. It's been so long. Everyone's probably forgotten about me, but I just... it's been so long since I've seen that stupid sign above the gate."

"I do intend to take you home, yes. But first I have urgent business with the Commander. I promise I'll take you home, Monty. I promise. For now, though. Here, eat. I know they weren't feeding you." He reached under the white cloak over his armor and pulled out a leather sack filled with dried meat; provisions for the trip.

Monty looked back at him with a gentle smile and nodded, digging in with the kind of abandon Wells was all too familiar with.

He looked back up at the lowering sun, assuming they'd reach the Grove by morning, as tired as Tyssis likely was. He meant his promise, truly. He would deliver the boy home as soon as he had delivered his news to the Commander and the rest of the twelve present.


	2. Chapter 2

Anya was in the courtyard training the initiates when the air rushed around them and the ground beneath them trembled just the slightest. An enormous blue dragon landed before them and before she could even command them to; the initiates kneeled as one, head down and fist over chest, eyes down in respect and the rider's title rising from them as if from one voice. Many of them were very young, but they had been taught well and knew one of the twelve when they saw her.

"Skaiprisa!"

She bowed low but did not kneel. She herself was one of the Twelve, after all. But Clarke kom Skai was it's prophesized leader. Speaking of another of the twelve, Octavia should have been right behind Clarke. She called for Tris silently and reached out for Octavia and Mirilieth, calming when they responded that they were only minutes out. Mirilieth was relatively small for a dragon of the twelve but incredibly swift; known to be the fastest of the six. Tris landed beside her, crimson head bowing in respect.

The blonde deftly climbed down from her dragon, rubbing a hand under the saddle to soothe any ache that it may have caused.

"Good?"

"I am fine Klark, worry not. On to more important matters, it seems I was right. Much has changed since we were last here." Clarke nodded, caressing Soren's jaw for a second before she stepped forward, waving for the young seconds before her to stand. She closed more distance between herself, their instructor, and the beautiful red dragon next to her.

"So... How long has it been exactly?"

"97 years to the day." The famous Sky Princess gasped quietly; her mask of calm cracking for a short second before it was back in place. Tris shooed the initiates away, and they all shuffled inside just as Octavia and Mirilieth were landing, Octavia sliding from her perch immediately while the silver dragon's form shrunk until it was once again nearly humanoid, following her rider to stand beside Anya and Tris.

"97 years Soren... We were only meant to slumber for fifty. Until the other Eleven were ready."

"Well we are ready. You did get that right. Half of us at least." Said Octavia, fingers tapping against her bracer in thought.

It was only then that Clarke really looked at her, immediately gasping at seeing her close friend's familiar features in this young woman.

"You're a Blake! Thank the Great Dragon..." Soren exclaimed, stalking closer to the group and sitting carefully on her hind legs to avoid creating a tremor.

"Yeah... The last true Blake. I'm Octavia." She bowed her head low at both Soren and Clarke, but they were too shocked to speak for a long moment.

"Were you named after a great-grandmother or..."

"No. My mother said you named me. That you were very close. Like family. Aurora." Clarke put her hand over her eyes, squatting down to hide the massive range of emotions that were flowing through she and Soren's connection.

Some of it leaked out into the burgeoning link between the rest of the twelve, though Clarke did not yet know that.

Octavia was somehow still alive and young after all this time. But she had said the last 'true' Blake. Which made Clarke and Soren both immediately think of Bellamy. Young, headstrong, Bellamy. There was only one outcome she could predict for the way Octavia had said that. One she direly wished wasn't true. Gods did she hope it wasn't true.

Finally masking her emotions again, Clarke stood and offered her arm to the young woman, who took it and gripped strongly.

"It's nice to finally meet you Octavia. Believe it or not, Soren and I have waited all this time to meet you. I'm proud to see what you seem to have become."

"To meet me?"

"Of course. When last we saw your mother you weren't yet born. The both of us used to sing to you in the womb. Aurora use to swear she'd kick us out of her room in the inns and such while we traveled; but I always knew she loved it. You would kick, too." A wry smile curved Clarke's lips, and she hummed when Soren lovingly nudged her stomach with her head.

She stroked the blue head, a single tear falling from her eye that she wiped away when someone new walked into the massive training yard, a Jade green dragon following behind. It only took her a moment to feel as if this beautiful woman was somehow familiar.

"Leksa?"

Raven thought she wasn't too far out from the Grove now. The sun was setting in front of her, and Xeinon was on her back, stretching out his wings and becoming comfortable with the feel of the wind beneath them. He squawked happily sometimes, when they caught thermals; when he wasn't doing that he was talking to her, or trying to. He was a baby after all, so some of his words were a little sloppy though not from lack of effort.

As they crested over the top of another mountain, Raven looked down to give her straining neck muscles a rest and stopped. An enormous and ancient-looking but clearly well-kept complex stretched out to fill a hidden valley between two of the highest mountains in the range.

"Hir, Reivon. Houm." Xeinon's sweet voice filled her ear, and she swooped down to land in what was clearly a training yard big enough to hold multiple large dragons.

Xeinon crawled up to set himself comfortably on her shoulder, licking her cheek in greeting while she caressed his sensitive wings to make sure he hadn't gotten too overzealous the few times she'd allowed him to try to fly on his own during the trip. They seemed fine so she nodded with a grin, pressing a gentle kiss against his muzzle.

Looking around, Raven decided to head inside, walking towards were the noise of a rather large group of people drew her towards. When she exited the long, massive hallway and entered an even larger hall full of people and four dragons, she gasped. An unfamiliar warmth filled her heart and Xeinon squawked from her shoulder.

"Houm."

Everyone in the room froze and looked over, surprise on plenty of faces until giggles and happy exclamations rose up from the tables where kids of all ages were sat.

"Look at him, he's a baby!"

"And so adorable!" Xeinon straightened up on her shoulder, puffing his little chest out in what was guaranteed the cutest display Raven had ever seen. She rubbed his tummy a little and he purred quietly, licking her nose. Scrunching it up, she wiped her nose but patted his head, turning to gaze at the women coming toward her.

"Uh, Hi. Sorry I'm late for dinner."

"So, you are the fifth, and with your Draconis as well. We're glad you made it. We are only waiting on one more, and I've received word that he should be here by morning. Mounin houm."

A relatively tall woman with her Auburn hair pulled back in intricate braids spoke first, hands held together behind her back. Beside her, a familiar Blonde stood, observing her for a moment before she spoke.

So Clarke kom Skaikru really was awake. Jake had been right. The first chance she got, she'd take her aside to allow her to speak with him.

"I see you've also already retrieved your armor, that's good. As far as I knew that temple was lost to us. How did you find it?" Raven chuckled, Xeinon squawking quietly from his perch upon her shoulder.

"To be honest I literally fell into the temple on my ass. It was an accident. But then I touched the seal at the entrance and when it took my blood the whole place activated for me. It took some convincing for me to believe I was one of the twelve at all, let alone such an integral part of it as the Guardian. Speaking of-"

"Skaiprisa!"

"Shh, baby. I know who she is." She lovingly caressed his feathers, humming when he leaned further into her.

"Speaking of, if you have a sec, there's something important you should know." Clarke frowned but nodded, leading her away from the dining hall and back into the large hallway.

"Okay. What is it?" She steeled her expression, lips downturned and eyes clearly concerned about something.

"This is it." Raven reached into a hidden pocket of her armor, carefully pulling out the blue whisper crystal. Clarke gasped when she saw it, eyes wide.

"It's... Jake and Cerulean's whispers are on this crystal." She carefully handed it over, watching Clarke handle it like the infinitely precious cargo it was.

"Gods... thank you."

"You're welcome, but the big picture is that the crystal is deteriorating. Jake wanted me to bring it to you so you could say goodbye, but; well, I showed him this." Raven pulled out the heavy viridian crystal and showed it to Clarke, watching her eyes widen once again.

"He said that their whispers could be transferred from that crystal to this one, but only by the wizard. By a man he called Wells."

Clarke's eyes became instantaneously conflicted. Rage, despair, and a massive upwelling of plain old hurt transmitted through their still relatively weak connection, her eyes welled with pain before she was able to lock it all away again and turn the key.

"I… I hear he should be here first thing tomorrow barring no issues. Regardless of it being Wells who does the transference, you brought it to me and knew to get me away from everyone else before you brought it up. Thank you."

"It's cool. It's what soon to be friends are for. I'm Raven, by the way. I know we didn't exactly get into exact introductions. It's nice to meet you, Clarke. Say hi, Xeinon."

"Hey... Heya Klark!" His lilting voice produced, and Raven held up her hand when he made to fly down, giving him a temporary perch. He bowed his head low to the Skaiprisa while Raven did the same.

"Please, stand. Everyone I've passed since I got here has either bowed or kneeled. I'm not someone who takes any kind of enjoyment out of that."

"Okay, cool." Xeinon was still on her hand, clearly examining Clarke's face.

"Hey, little guy. I see you finally hatched. And it only took you a hundred years." The grin that took over the 1st of the Twelve's face was all-encompassing, no hint of the pain Raven knew she was carrying.

He nuzzled her face then flew back up on Raven's shoulder with a quiet squawk.

"Dina?" He asked quietly, resting tiredly against her neck.

"Course, lil' bit. Let's go get you fed." She raised her eyebrow at Clarke and the blonde nodded, leading the way back to the dining hall.

It was only when Clarke pointed out where she could have a seat, a blonde barely teenaged kid being kind enough to set down a plate of cut up raw meat for Xenon, that she looked directly across the table and came face to face with just about the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen.

Her eyes, a brown so light it was nearly gold; were enchanting. And despite how sharp the slope of her cheekbones were, the grin she was aiming at Clarke and the brunette with the braids from before softened her features quite a bit. Still though, Raven almost wanted to see her angry if only to see those features sharpen even more. Her lips were relatively thin, though plush and soft-looking.

It wasn't until the woman gazed at her, raising an eyebrow and smirking that Raven realized she was being a creep. Xeinon was once again puffing up his chest, and she had to rub his stomach just to thank him for being so damned cute.

"Yes?" Her expression held until she glanced at the golden dragon, her eyes softening at his proud display.

"Heya..."

"Heya, strikon." He flew over to the hand she held up, cuddling into her arms while she held him. Ignoring Raven, she fed him the little pieces of meat bit by bit until he was full and drowsy. Within moments of her humming softly; some tune Raven felt she should know but couldn't quite remember – He was asleep in her arms.

"Gods, look at him. I don't know how I got so lucky that it's him who chose me. And not just because he's a bird of prey. The last bird of prey if I'm right."

"He is the last, yes. They were a special breed. Honorable, regal, caring. He'll love you like family if you do the same."

"Of course. He's my little guy. I'll take care of him... protect him. I promise. I mean shit I guess that's sort of my job here right? To learn how to be the Guardian?"

"Yes. That amongst other minor things. Each of us tends to instruct the initiates in our specialties, as well. Combat, strategy and tactics, diplomacy, and such."

"Yeah well I'm not sure how useful I'll be in that regard. I'm just a mechanic and I haven't seen any traces of tech around here in the little time I've been here unless it's discreet. I was working on recovering processing chips for a comm tower when I fell into the temple. Sorry to disappoint."

Raven shrugged, that same old self loathing hitting her a little less painfully than usual.

"In fact we'd greatly appreciate your skills here, Reivon kom Skaikru. We have agents in places that have those type of communication networks and it would be infinitely helpful to have one of our own so we could bring our spy network up to par." The woman with the braids said again.

"Yeah, of course. I can do that. I'll need tools, equipment, and any kind of scrap tech you may have at your disposal to see what exactly it is I have to work with."

"Of course. I'm Lexa; The Commander here. Aden will show you your workshop after dinner." She gestured towards the blonde boy who'd given her the meat for Xeinon and she nodded, offering her arm.

After the quick introduction, Lexa turned her attention back to quietly conversing with Clarke. The blonde looked as if she already knew Lexa, though that was impossible. That was something to wonder about later. For now she turned back to watch Xeinon finally doze off in Anya's arms.

Finally, Raven started eating herself; finding that she was pretty damn ravenous she hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning, and with everything that had happened she was exhausted and her stomach empty. The food was delicious; smoked pork and roast potatoes, better than anything she'd ever eaten. Food on the Ark was basically just nutritional paste, and the Arkers were _shit_ at cooking as a result. That and just as bad at growing and hunting for their own food. In fact she'd taken to growing her own little patch of edible plants she'd found in the forest. That had taken rather kindly to being planted in front of her tent. She'd miss that. The feeling of kneeling down before her plants and losing herself in the monotony of taking care of them.

Sighing quietly, she finished her food, keeping her head down. A part of her felt _frighteningly_ out of place here. No matter how true it was that she was supposed to be this great hero, this _Guardian_ … she couldn't help but feel like she'd be out on her ass the second they all got to know her. She could see their faces when they realized who they'd welcomed into their home.

'You're the Guardian? You? _You're_ what we get? What a fucking disappointment! Perhaps the twelve should be the eleven.'

Gods they'd try to take Xeinon from her. That she could not abide. Her was hers and she his. They belonged together. If she was forced out he was coming with her.

"No one will _ever_ attempt to take him from you here, Reivon. Neither will we ever want you to leave. This is your home now." Raven snapped her head up at that, narrowing her eyes at the woman still gently holding Xeinon.

She was sure the connection didn't work that way, as if to directly broadcast the thoughts from her mind. Sure, she could feel the warmth and adoration in Clarke that was clearly in relation to the Commander, for example.

But now that she focused she could almost hear the thoughts in the other woman's head as well; it came through muddled, like listening to someone talk in another room where you could only sort of make out some of the words.

From Anya, she got only single words. Like stay, home, and family. But given the woman had clearly been doing this longer than her she didn't doubt she could make out much more. The question was, why did it only work this way between _them_?

"We are connected, as are Leksa and Klark. What is important is that you come to realize that you are exactly as you should be. I – _we_... Want nothing more from you than what you can give. The communication network is vital, and you are the only one of the twelve capable of building the comm tower. Regardless of that, you aren't here because of what you can provide us, or what you can do. You're here because you deserve to be. Because you _are_ a hero; you _are_ the Guardian. Whether or not you can see that doesn't matter. You'll see for yourself soon enough."

That amber tone to her eyes Raven had noticed earlier seemed to soften even further; and now her irises seemed the color of warm honey, not that she'd ever actually seen any for herself. It was one of those things on her 'Holy shit! I'm on earth' bucket list.

"Onto lighter topics, we keep bees here" She waved over the boy from earlier, quietly asking him in Trigedasleng to bring a jar of honey over. He grinned and smiled over at Raven before rushing off. When he came back, it was with a full of golden honey and three spoons.

"One spoonful, Aden. I saw you have two slices of Lincoln's date cake." He pouted but nodded, twisting open the jar and dipping a spoon in. When he lifted it again, he spun it to keep all that goodness from slipping off and stuck it in his mouth. His happy hum was immediate, and Raven chuckled, a bit of the weight she'd been forcing herself to carry slipping from her shoulders. Anya dipped in the two other spoons, handing Raven's over once she was sure it wouldn't drip onto the table.

"Hmmmm. _God_ that's good."

"I'm glad you think so. It's a treat, but we typically use it for trade, baking, or tea."

"Speaking of baking, that date cake? I didn't think those took to such temperate weather." So maybe she was sort of a bit of an agriculture geek. She'd jury-rigged up an Ark database tablet and had taken to reading about fruiting plants in particular. It'd started the first time she'd come upon a bush full of berries while scavenging.

"You're right. They do not. They hold exceptionally well, so we trade for them often. I'd you would like to see the gardens tomorrow morning I am more than willing to give you a tour."

"That sounds good, yeah. I grew most of my own food at Arkadia, it's something I'm pretty interested in."

"I know." Anya replied with a grin.

"Can I come too?" Aden asked, bouncing on his toes; the gardens were his favorite place on the grounds.

"As long as you promise to stop sneaking the apples into your pockets, yes."

"Promise! Bye Raven, see you tomorrow." He bowed to them both and rushed off.

"Well _he's_ adorable."

"So I've been told." Anya replied with a soft grin, shifting Xeinon once again be held in both arms instead of one.

"He's yours?" Anya exhaled, nodding.

"Yes. Though not traditionally. I adopted him, in a way. Aden is... special; and was being hunted by both Azgeda and the Black Dekators when I found him. He was so frightened, cold, beaten and bleeding. Alone and starving. Tris and I brought him home. He has been here since.

Raven stiffened at the idea of anyone hurting any child let alone on of the Twelve's. Her hands tightened into fists, the spoon in her right hand bending under the pressure until it had finger grooves along the stem.

"Azgeda... Who are they?" She and everyone else knew who the Black Dekators were and who they answered to. She couldn't help but imagine snapping Thelonious Jaha's neck between her gauntlet-wrapped hands.

"Slavers from the north. They hunt for the young. Children, adolescents, young adults. All to supply Jaha with slave labor and a captive army. " She gently opened Raven's fist, removing the mangled spoon.

"I'll kill every _single_ one of them. No one hurts kids on my watch. I'll kill them all and get those kids back to their homes." She stood, sliding over the bench and stalking towards the hallway; forcing Anya to hand Xeinon off to Clarke and sprint to catch her. When she did she pressed the Guardian against the wall. Raven was stronger than her in truth, than any of them. But she didn't fight very hard. Clearly she didn't want to hurt her.

"Let me _go_!"

"Nou. Listen, you don't _understand_. Azgeda is not some weak enemy for you to run off trying to find with no regard for your lack of skill. They will kill you. They have culled entire villages, leaving nothing but their quarry standing. Do you understand? You need training. These children do need help but you'll only make things worse."

"Then fucking _train_ me, but quickly! Those kids… I can't let this keep happening. The longer we wait the more of them are being hurt."

"Reivon –"

"Raven nothing. You all want me to be the fucking _Guardian_ so bad? Help me. First thing in the morning I join the kids in the yard. You teach me how to use this strength to my advantage and I'll bring these kids home."

"The common tower-"

"Is _goddamn_ secondary. I'll work on it during the nights if you promise to take me on as your seken." Anya sighed but nodded with a tiny smile.

" _Agreed_. Gods know you're exactly who I knew you would be. Come, I'll show you to your lab and your quarters." When they turned back towards the dining hall. Clarke and Lexa were both standing there waiting for them, concerned looks on both their faces.

"We're fine, Skaiprisa, Heda. She asked about Aden; I had to tell her of Azgeda." Lexa snarled at the word, her teeth bared.

"She _is_ the Guardian. Any other reaction would be unlike her." Once they were closer, she gently handed Xenon to Raven, stroking his head once he was in his riders arms.

" _Azgeda_ is difficult to locate, even by those of us already combat ready. They use sorcerers to keep their camps and caravans hidden. Once the Wizard is here, he will make it possible for us to begin putting them down like the monsters they are. For the moment we must prepare. You're ready to begin training?" Lexa spoke, spitting out the name of the slaving faction with no small amount of acrid disgust.

"Em ste ai seken." Anya answered, posture rod straight, head raised high with what both the leaders of the twelve could see was immense pride.

"Ogud. There's no one either of us would trust to train her more, Onya. Reshop.'" Bowing, Anya and Raven bid them goodnight as well.

"Reshop, Heda. Reshop Skaiprisa." They spoke simultaneously.

/

"I almost respect him, you know. For having the balls. He obviously isn't quite so weak as either of us thought, Thelonious." Jaha chuckled darkly, agreeing.

"Perhaps. But he _is_ weak. He could have killed either of us but he went for the boy instead. He's soft, and that is exactly what we'll use against him. Get a message to Nia. If he cares about these Arkee peasants so much they'll pay for his sins."

"Arkadia?" Bellamy grin was feral, his expression full of manic pleasure at the idea of finally being able to set Azgeda loose on the one village that had been off limits.

"Arkadia. Tell her I want the heads of every adult in the place on spikes at the gate. The children; the hundred especially, I want here. It's time I show you the true power of the Daenerys." Bellamy eyes went wide with ramped down glee, and he fell to one knee before his king.

"It will be done."

"You never disappoint me, my son. Go, you may join in the slaughter if you wish." Bellamy nodded and swept from the room.

On the altar before Jaha, a purely white egg shook just the slightest, another miniscule crack appearing before his dead eyes.


End file.
